


You Gotta Get Up and Try

by UndergroundCry



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuties, F/M, Marauders, Marauders' Era, Prongs - Freeform, first generation - Freeform, hp first generation, im back bitches, jily, lily - Freeform, otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-06
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-03 05:12:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4088194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndergroundCry/pseuds/UndergroundCry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt: gods you have to do a 'you’re taking forever to order food i don’t have as long a layover as you' jily airport au? thanks!</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Gotta Get Up and Try

Lily's feet hit the floor in the rhythm of the indie music that played in the airport while waited the line walk. The guy in front of her seemed more interested in play with his imaginary guitar as the music carried on than to choose his burger. 10 minutes passed and she was thanking the gods that now the ‘guitar-player guy’ was the only person in front of her. The music had changed to a Imagine Dragons cover and kept her feet busy while she checked the clock in the wall for the twentieth time in twenty minutes. 

− Passengers of the fly AV223457, the boarding will close in ten minutes.

− Sr., please, you have to choose, there`s people behind you, Sr. – the waitress said to the man. 

When he looked over his shoulder to see the line, Lily could watch as his eyes grew bigger as he got shocked by the quantity of people behind me. It must be more than ten people, but, as the shock passed he didn’t seem shaken.

− How can I choose if you hadn’t told me your favorite yet? – the guy answered her.

He was tall, thin, with a black-messy hair that went every direction. He wore glasses and his eyebrows were expressive. He leaned in the counter in direction of the blonde waitress, that seemed tired of him. 

− I am not allowed to eat at the job, Sr. 

− But you are allowed to give me your number, hein? 

She looked to me with pleading eyes and the only thing missing was she mouthing ‘help’ for Lily.

− Passengers of the fly AV223457, the boarding will close in eight minutes. – the voice in the speakers said and Lily knew she was going to do something reckless that she would probably regret, but… As Marlene says ‘bad decisions make good storys’. 

As the guy was going to say something, Lily leaned forward and said.

− He want a two Double Cheeseburger, a two big Coca-Cola and two fries. – it just took seconds to the girl start doing the order with such animation – thing that I never saw in a McDonald’s attendant – and to the guy turn his head to me and his eyes said he was not happy. Like, if-I-could-I-would-murder-you-right-now not happy way. But, I already had done shit, so I just looked at him unimpressed and keeping a fake confidence said.

− Well, you were taking forever to order food I don’t have as long a layover as you. I should already be in my plane and I’m here because your sorry ass was not able to choose your order ‘cause you couldn’t get the number of a waitress that didn’t want to give you her number. Excuse me if I did a favor to the whole line. 

He was looking at me with his mouth open and surprise in his eyes when I turn to the lady behind the counter, blinked and started to pay. Actually, Lily herself was shocked, that would be something that Marly would do and say, not her, but she was not sorry, after she had a flight to take. 

− Please, passengers of the flight AA223457, this is the last call. Sr. James Potter, Sra. Lily Evans and Sr. Jackson Winterbelt, please, this is the last call.

− Shit.

− Fuck. – Lily and the guy said at same time, while the girl delivered the order.

− So, you’re in my flight and you were taking all this time to do your order. Not smart. – she commented while they ran to the gate. Each one of them was holding a burger, a refrigerant and fries.

− I haven’t realized that was that time, I have to change my watch, it’s wrong.  
In the way, she stopped and started putting their food carefully in her backpack, got up and started to run again. When they arrived in the gates, the woman was going to say something about food and drinks inside the plane, Lily was sure, but the guy – who she haven’t discovered if was James or Jackson yet – was faster and said.

− Me and my girlfriend here are already finishing, lady, couldn’t you open an exception, please? – then he blinked his fricking beautiful eyes and the middle-age woman was already won.

− Okay, okay sweetheart, but you have to finish fast okay? You can choke on the straw.

− Thank you, lady, we gonna take care – I told her and started pulling the guy to go. 

− So, are you James or Jackson? – I ask him.

− I’m James, pleasured to meet you Lily. – he says – But, I think that I have to pay you a coffee, since you paid our burger.


End file.
